<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>iCum inside Ikumin by TerriwRA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773558">iCum inside Ikumin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerriwRA/pseuds/TerriwRA'>TerriwRA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breast Fucking, Creampie, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Idols, Maids, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Public Sex, Self-Insert, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerriwRA/pseuds/TerriwRA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i Cum cummies inside Meido Kumi and make her IKUUU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Makino Ikumi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>iCum inside Ikumin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Imagine going to Ikumi's cafe after work.<br/>
She greets you, an ordinary salaryman exhausted from a day at the office, with a smile she shows you to your chair.<br/>
Your eyes look at the gap between her dress and her socks. You sit down at the table and as she walks away you notice her obvious breast bounce.<br/>
Imagine her tripping over (she's so clumsy) giving a glimpse of her childish panties; small and inappropriate for someone you know is 19 Years Old. Your cock starts to harden.</p><p>As she walks towards you she trips again and falls on top of you. You feel her soft Kumis pressed against you. She is so big, you think. You grunt as you feel your cock stiffening in your pants.<br/>
She notices your hard member and asks what is this.<br/>
She unzips your pants to reveal your hard member.<br/>
'Ah gochujin-sama, this is no good Kumi-tenshi will fix this.'</p><p>Before you can say another word she un-buttons to reveal her bountiful Kumis. You are surprised by how big they are.</p><p>She clasps her breasts around your cock and starts sliding them up an down. you start breathing because her techniques are so good.</p><p>'Does this feel good?' She asks 'Kumi has been practicing.'</p><p>She opens her mouth and and she starts licking the tip of your cock with her cute tiny tongue. The assault on your cock is too much that you grunt and you shoot your scalding hot milk onto Kumi's cleavage and her face.</p><p>She scoops up your milk from her cleavage and face to devour it. She licks each finger clean of your man milk. With a smile she tells you that 'gochuujin-Sama's milk was delicious. Kumi-tenshi wants to keep milking.' Your dick hardens again. If Kumi debut she would be a Sexy-type Idol.</p><p>'Oh gochujin-sama' Kumi says as she looks as your hardened schlong 'Kumi is really sorry and must make amends.'</p><p>You try to make her stop but she has already climbed off her knees and taken off her panties. Holding them out you can see there is a wet patch, glistening with slime in the light. Just how aroused is this maid? She wants you now. You are paralysed and stuck on your chair as she climbs on top of you. You want to say no but you can't as she lowers herself again onto your hard rod with a soft moan until she reaches the base.</p><p>'Gochujin-sama is still so hard. Kumi will fix this.'</p><p>You watch as Kumi starts grinding against you; bouncing up and down on your dick. You grip your hands tight onto the chair because her rhythmic grinding feels so good. Is she actually a Idol, you think, as you see her lewd face and her breasts swaying with every grind. She is too good at this. She is more like a JAV Idol.</p><p>"Does this feel good, Gochujin-sama? Your dick is so hard and it is filling up Kumi" she moans.<br/>
You decide to throw in some roleplay.<br/>
"P-Please please call me Producer-san."<br/>
Kumi seems to agree. She leans in as she wraps her arms around you for a kiss. She pulls away. You can see her half-closed eyes filled with lust and her cute mouth moaning with every thrust. She tells you in a sultry, cute voice 'Producer-san please fuck me with your rock-hard rod.'<br/>
She kisses you again as you start grinding against her. You hear her moaning into her kiss and down your throat.<br/>
You break the kiss as Kumi tells you with inviting eyes that want more 'Kumi is so happy. Producer-san is inside me. Please Producer-san give me your baby. Kumi has always wanted this. Producer-san please.'</p><p>Overcome with lust you pick her up and put her down. With her back on table you take control and start fucking away at her. Kumi screams in ectasy, she wraps her legs around you. You are locked in by this sex-crazed Meido Idol.</p><p>'Kumi is so close, so close." Kumi whispers  "Producer-san fuck me harder. Kumi is almost at her limit.'</p><p>So are you. You start rocking against her harder and you hold both her hands now. You can feel a itching hot sensation building in your loins.</p><p>'Ah Kumi is going to cum. This lewd Idol is about to cum. Kumi is going to cum from Producer-san's cock. Iku iku IKU.'</p><p>You push your cock ball deep inside Kumi and throw your head back as your cock begins jerking. The two of you cum at the same time with a grunt and a loan moan. Your can feel your dick twitching as you squirt your cream inside her and you can feel a forceful squirt from Kumi wetting your balls. This Idol really did iku.</p><p>You both pant from how good it was. Ikumi wraps her arms around you and pulls you down 'I love you so much Producer-san.' she tells you</p><p>Ikumi softly squeals and scratches your back as she feels your dick harden inside her again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>